


Kebiasaan Lama Sulit Dihilangkan

by yucc



Series: satu irama [13]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Reunions
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Hakuryuu masih mencari Judar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EqaSkylight26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EqaSkylight26/gifts).



> [magi, juhaku, crybaby] untuk eqa.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah karya _Ohtaka Shinobu_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shogakukan_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _A-1 Pictures._
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya _netsumegusa_ Hakuryuu tidak merespon _magoi_ -nya. Hakuryuu berdecak kembali. Ia dapat merasakan _netsumegusa_ -nya ada di sekitar sini. Hakuryuu yakin, Judar tidak jauh dari sini—

 _Tsk, sial_. Apakah Judar tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hakuryuu? Apakah Judar tidak ingin ditemui lagi, tak seperti Hakuryuu yang terus mencarinya? Apakah _rukh_ Hakuryuu yang sekarang membuat Judar tidak lagi peduli? Hakuryuu tidak sedang meragukan Judar, tapi ia adalah orang yang realis.

Sudah tiga tahun. Mungkin memang Judar telah memilih jalannya sendiri saat ini. Hakuryuu bisa mengerti, tapi tetap saja, sudut-sudut matanya ... terasa panas.

"—Ya ampun. Kukira setelah tiga tahun, kau akan berubah. Ternyata kau masih sama cengengnya."

Hakuryuu menoleh ke belakang secepat yang ia bisa—dan menemukan sosok yang ia cari-cari. Judar, dengan senyumannya yang begitu lebar, tengah melayang beberapa kaki di atas tanah. Judar melambai pada Hakuryuu dengan tangannya yang sedang tidak menggenggam tongkat.

Sang mantan kaisar Kou tidak menghabiskan waktu. Hakuryuu cepat-cepat menarik Judar ke dekapannya.

"... Kukira kau tidak akan kembali lagi, Judar."

Judar menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak semudah itu kau menyingkirkan aku, Ha-ku-ryuu." Lengan Judar melingkar erat di punggung Hakuryuu. Keduanya berpelukan untuk beberapa lama, barulah saling melepaskan.

"Eh, tapi sungguh," Judar menepuk-tepuk puncak kepala Hakuryuu, "kukira cengengmu itu sudah tobat, Hakuryuu."

"B-berisik! Diam!"

Tawa Judar begitu keras dan untuk saat ini, Hakuryuu tidak merasa keberatan mendengarnya.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
